1. Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the print density varies according to the surrounding conditions such as temperature, humidity and the like. In the image forming apparatus which performs color printing, in particular, the pixel position of each color shifts according to the temperature. Therefore, in these types of image forming apparatus, typically, the test print is performed every time when the surrounding conditions change, and a control parameter for use in adjustment to be made in the print density or color alignment (registration) is determined based upon the result of the test print, and printing (image forming) is performed using this control parameter.